


On Puppy Eyes

by dinosaurdragon



Series: Missing Moments from TWotS [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdragon/pseuds/dinosaurdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the fire, Alistair makes puppy eyes and Castor manipulates.</p>
<p>On the other side of camp, Morrigan huffs and Capella plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Lothering and pre-Redcliffe during The Blight. Not sure if it happens pre- or post- Circle of Magi, though, so go wild with that bit.

Castor had noticed how Alistair watched his sister. Honestly, the whole group probably had; you’d have to be willfully ignorant to not notice the puppy eyes and sighs. But, alas, the once-Templar had done nothing about it, and that couldn’t stand. So he came to sit next to Alistair at the fire. For a long moment, Alistair didn’t even noticed, so wrapped up was he in watching Capella chat with Morrigan and make poisons at Morrigan’s fire.

“You know,” Castor said, making Alistair nearly jump out of his pants in shock, “you should just say something.”

“About what?” Alistair tried, pretending he was not acutely aware of just what Castor was referring to.

But Castor refused to go along. “Come on, Alistair. It’s not like the whole camp doesn’t know already anyway. Even she knows.”

Alistair squeaked at that. “No! I-I mean… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“She won’t wait forever, you know,” Castor warned. This wasn’t a lie, but what he didn’t say was that if Alistair continued to do nothing except gawk, Capella would take the initiative herself. He didn’t need to know that she was only waiting because she knew he’d prefer to start things. Castor was a bit manipulative that way.

Alistair sighed. “I know. She’s just so beautiful…”

“What, you find her intimidating?” Castor smirked.

“Is that bad?”

Castor laughed. “Not in the slightest. Actually, I think she’d be delighted if she knew. She loves scaring people.”

 

“The buffoon is staring at you again.”

Capella smiled almost serenely as she ground her deathroot. “I know,” she said, making Morrigan harrumph.

“It’s pathetic,” the witch bemoaned. “Can’t you tell him to stop? It’s hard to concentrate on my potions with him swooning like that.”

Capella laughed. “Is that so? Perhaps I should point out Daylen’s rather hopeless stare. Or is it a glare? Honestly, it’s hard to tell with him.”

Morrigan sniffed. “I’m sure I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“Mm, yes, I suppose you’re right,” Capella answered smoothly. “In all likelihood, that’s just his face.”

Now Morrigan laughed, a short, bright sound like a single ring of a gong. “Yes, I think you’re right.” She turned to face Daylen where he was preparing elfroot with Neria and the Dalish elves. He turned red and refocused on his plants, brows furrowed as ever. “It is a nice face, though.”

Capella hummed. “I suppose.”

“I think I would take offense if I did not know your tastes to be for the bumbling type.” Morrigan flipped her hair from her face, a single eyebrow raised in challenge.

“But of course,” Capella replied, utterly unfazed. She sent her gaze to Alistair, who was engaged in conversation with Castor. Alistair sat too straight and spoke too properly to be as much the ‘bumbling type’ as Morrigan seemed to think him, but just what he was… Capella couldn’t say. Not yet.

She would, though. She always found everything out eventually. Nothing escaped her forever. Perhaps it made her spoiled. She didn’t care. What Capella wanted, Capella got, however she had to.

And Capella wanted Alistair.


End file.
